


Starker

by Moonwanderer



Series: Playing with the Name... [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Poetry, Short, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Playing with the name "Starker".Do not try to find rhymes, there is not a single one in this.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Playing with the Name... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to my Sister, who is a big fan of this ship.  
> I am, however, absolutely NOT, no thanks, but this fits in the collection and I can't say "no" to Her.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Secrets to keep hidden within,  
The world should never know them;  
A wild battle of love and shame  
Rises and falls every day,  
Knowing well that the fault is mine,  
Every touch is a sin committed  
Regardless of law and age.


	2. Peter

Some sins are worth committing,  
Temptation no longer unfulfilled  
As we are so much in love,  
Right or wrong never mattered,  
Kind and innocent my mask is,  
Every move is intentional,  
Resistance is futile.

**Author's Note:**

> And just to be clear, I do NOT ship them, thank you.  
>   
> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
